


observer

by prim_pomelo



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prim_pomelo/pseuds/prim_pomelo
Summary: Ronaldo watches the person outside his lighthouse.





	observer

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little piece set after the most recent Steven Bomb.

Ronaldo anxiously shuffles around his papers while glancing up at his cluttered bulletin board, trying to remember where he's supposed to pin them.

He's been very distracted today- or well- he's been distracted everyday since _she_ showed up.

_It all started about two weeks ago when Ronaldo noticed that out of nowhere, sunflowers had been planted (or grown during the night before through some supernatural means, perhaps?) near the lighthouse by the fence. All day, the young man hadn't been able to relax, and constantly rushed over to the window to keep a close eye on the suspicious plants._

_The next day, after a fitful sleep, Ronaldo had woken up at the break of dawn and hurried over to the lighthouse to make sure the flowers hadn't grown into some sort of man-eating monsters overnight. To his immense relief, he'd found that the mysterious plants still remained the same as they'd been the other day._

_So he waited, still not letting down his guard for a second. And when he checked the window for what had probably been the thirtieth time that morning, the man nearly jumped out of his skin._

_There she was. The one who had intruded upon (what **technically** wasn't) his land and completely jostled his peace of mind. Ronaldo had immediately felt a need to go out and confront her, but hesitated when he saw that Steven and that one short, purple gem were accompanying her. Was the little dirt disturber their friend? Or maybe she possessed the ability to mind control them? He'd hummed and considered both possibilities._

_In the end Ronaldo had decided not to interfere, because for how green that gem was, she'd certainly seemed blue. A guilty conscience from mind controlling others, maybe. But perhaps, something legitimate was actually upsetting her._ _And t_ _hat look she was wearing... it had made Ronaldo feel bad for her. Maybe she felt lonely in a way similar to how he did._

_Or maybe, she'd just been mind controlling him too. Maybe._

Ronaldo tiptoes over towards his window, glancing out to catch a glimpse of that oh-so-familiar face that he can never quite place as she tends to her garden.

It feels a bit strange to watch her like this, if he's being entirely honest.

_Oh come on, it's not like he's watching her in a weird way! Not really. It's to make sure his place is safe, that's all! Besides, he isn't observing her because he thinks she's pretty or anything!_

_Well now that he thinks of it... maybe she **is** kind of pretty? Possibly? He isn't really sure._

_..._

_Anyways! He has a girlfriend!_

_...maybe? Jane hasn't ever actually talked to him since..._

_..._

_This isn't a train of though he should go down after he's been watching (not stalking!) a girl for nearly two weeks, is it?_

Ronaldo slaps at his cheeks to clear his head and gazes back out the window with an intense stare.

She came up alone today ( _not a weird thought! Just an observation!_ ) and Ronaldo wonders if perhaps he should finally go out and talk to her and ask her what her sudden visits are about.

_Yeah. Yeah! He'll just stroll up to her, say "Hi, my name is Ronaldo," (or should he say it with more confidence, like, " **Hi, my name is Ronaldo** "?) and just- no, no- he can't do that._

He doesn't move an inch.

_Tomorrow. He can talk to her tomorrow. Besides, she's already leaving!_

_Wait. She's leaving?_

Ronaldo refocuses his gaze, realizing that, yes, he did indeed see her getting up and starting to leave.

_Go! Go, go, go! Say something! Do something!_

He holds in a breath as he watches the gem's form disappear down the hill.

_Nope. Nope. Tomorrow._

The man sighs and presses his forehead against the cool glass of the window, biting back a defeated groan.

_This is really weird, even for him._

Later in the day, he pins up some papers, jots down some theories, and watches a few episodes of Koala Princess, but his eyes always seem to keep being drawn back towards that window.

Really, Ronaldo can't help but wonder what's gotten into him.

 

 

-

 

 

Ronaldo shoots out of bed and hastily puts on his glasses.

_He's figured it out!_

_He's figured it all out!_

He laughs alone into his dark room and fumbles around for the light switch.

_Finally, he understands why he's been so afraid to talk to her! Gah! He knew something was off about all this!_

As soon as light fills the room, Ronaldo quickly grabs and puts on a pair of pants and slips into his shoes, not taking the time to change out of his nightshirt.

_He knows where he's seen that girl- no, not a girl- that **android** before._

_That broadcast from way back. She's that one eco-terrorist who tried to free the animals from the zoos! He'd nearly forgotten entirely about her and her evil schemes!_

_And to think, Ronaldo had almost fallen for her wickedly programmed charms! Ugh, just thinking about it makes him shudder._

The young man moves to dig though his closet, looking for his desired item.

"Aha!"

He triumphantly raises a fist gripping a tough rope.

_Perfect for securing her before the interrogation! He hasn't done one in a while!_

Ronaldo picks up a flashlight and sprints out of his room, through his house, and out the front door, hoping he'll be able to catch the defective android in time, as if the realization of her true identity might make her disappear.

_She was convincing, all right. He didn't question her the first time he saw her. He even felt **bad** for her. Clever, clever girl- android- eco-terrorist- whatever!_

Ronaldo nearly smiles as he glides on the wheels in his shoes down an empty street.

_Yes, he's encountered quite an admirable foe indeed!_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, Ronaldo. When will you learn?


End file.
